


Fangs of the Spider

by CitrusCat



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gore, Head Injury, M/M, Personality Swap, Smut, dark!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusCat/pseuds/CitrusCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to a severe head injury Peter experiences a very drastic change in personality. His boyfriend Wade, who is at first somewhat pleased with the result soon gets to find out how much damage an uncontrollable Spider-Man can cause to both strangers and those closest to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from Spideypoolfanfics:
> 
> Has anyone ever wondered how much damage Peter could do if he had the heart (meaning not as big and sweet as his usual one) to actually kill someone? Like use guns and shit? Am I the only one?
> 
> How about a fic where Peter gets fucked up somehow and skips over to the dark side? He goes from web shooters to guns, red and blue to black and red, playful wit to deadpan dark humor; New York’s Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man to New York’s Ruthless Wicked Spider.
> 
> Wade, his boyfriend, is at first impressed by Peter’s skill and killer-style (pun intended). But as Peter starts to take things too far , he starts to think Peter changing like this isn’t exactly a good thing.
> 
> When Peter starts to distance himself from not only Wade himself but his Aunt May, Wade realizes he has to do something. He’ll do anything to get his doe-eyed and blushing Petey back.
> 
> Even if it means hurting Peter

„ _Ich liebe dich, Käferchen._ “

He purred into the young hero's ear, before rolling up both of their masks to kiss him eagerly.

“Ew! Seriously guys? Can't you make out _before_ we team up?” Clint asked acting disgusted about their public declaration of love. “What the hell did you even say?”

Peter swatted his arm lightly after their lips had parted, looking up to Wade with those big, brown, doe eyes full of love. “It was German for 'I love you', right?”

Peter had always been a little shy about showing his love for Wade in front of other people, especially in front of the other superheros, but at this point kissing before a mission was a ritual they both had grown fond of – plus they got to tease the Avengers, which was super mega awesome. Hawkeye reacted to the fluff by imitating choking sounds and eventually Captain America himself had to interfere. “Okay everybody, focus on the mission now.” The aura of authority radiating from the super soldier made them all fall silent. “Does everyone knows what they have to do?” He looked right at Wade. It wasn't his first mission with the Avengers, in fact these had become more and more common over the past few months and Wade was especially proud of the fact, that he hadn't killed a single person in about three years now – still, the other Avengers treated him warily, which was fine as long as he could tag along to keep an eye on Peter. “Sir, yessir!We are about to seize a Hydra base. Our two hot spiders will crawl in first, while Hawkeye will keep an eye on them from afar. After we get the sign the rest of us will join in – except for Bruce, who will stay back in case we need some ' _Hulk, smash!_ '.” Cap nodded with a slight frown. “That is it basically.”

After that they all left the Quinjet and prepared to get started, but before it began Wade went to Peter one more time, kissing him again. Peter laughed a little and whispered an affectionate “Love you, too.” against his lips.

“Be careful out there I won't be able to watch your back this time.”

“You _will_ be able to watch my ass though.”

“True that.”

They snickered and Wade felt a little bit less nervous, but then Peter had to go.

 

Wade positioned himself next to Clint, because that obviously was the best spot to look at the base. It was located in an old military shelter in the middle of a dense forest, not too far away from New York. Most of it lay under ground, only a small wooden cab covering the entrance, which Spider-Man and Black Widow where just about to infiltrate. Peter had been right; the view Wade got at his mighty fine piece of ass was fantastic, but he would have preferred to be Peter's meat shield nonetheless.

The entrance wasn't guarded so getting inside wasn't to hard. Natasha simply hacked a few security cams and that was it, they went in.

“Comment on current state of events.” It was Steve Roger's Captain-America-voice crackle through their coms.

“It's all clear, just hacked the lock for the stairs leading to the deeper levels.”

“I do have a strange feeling about this though..”

“Spidey-sense tingling?”

“Yeah.. just.. it's just in the very back of my head.”

“That's probably just nervousness, proceed.”

Wade took in a sharp breath. It was one thing to treat him like a lunatic and another one to treat Peter like a rookie. _That_ was something Wade wasn't able to accept.

“Cap, if Spidey is having a bad feeling about this..”

“ - He can always retreat.” Tony interfered, annoyed of Wade's overprotective attitude towards Peter. “Spider-man, you want to avert the mission?”

“No, it's fine.”

“Good, stay alerted.”

Wade had to bite his lip. He wanted to ague with the others, but he knew that it wasn't quite the right time to do so now so he just had to stay still and wait.

“Enemies still MIA. Proceeding to control room.”

They all waited tensely, while Cap and Tony followed their route on a map.

“Okay, we are in front of the control room, now.”

Cap took a deep breath. “Engage.”

They heard a door being burst open and then the shooting started. It was hard to hear anything else then that, but Wade could make out an occasional cursing.

“Geez – what a hearty greeting! Oh, you shouldn't have!”

Black Widow responded in a more unnerving way. “This is a trap – they knew all along!”

Wade was on his feet even before Cap was. “Hang in there, we are coming!” He called out.

 

Iron Man was the first one to get to the cab, but Wade was close behind him. Together they stormed into the base, already being awaited by various Hydra agents. The hall was so narrow that it wasn't that hard to shoot them down, but the sheer amount of them stopped the two heroes from reaching their teammates.

“Shit.” It was Black Widow.

“What happened Natasha?”

“They shot-”

“No, move!”

“Wade, concentrate!”

“Bozhe moy! Spider-Man down, head shot.”

That was it.

Wade snapped, mindlessly cutting his way through countless of bodies, not caring about his team members shouting at him through their coms; all that mattered now was Peter. He soon made it to the room he and Black Widow were trapped in. Most of the foes in there were either webbed up or unconscious, but Natasha was trying hard to take out the rest of them.

And then he saw his boyfriend's lifeless body lying on the ground and for a moment everything went black. The next thing he knew was that he was kneeling down next to Peter, searching for a pulse with shaking hands and tears in his eyes, not able to avert his gaze from the little hole on the side of Peter's head.

“ _He's alive_.” He choked and instantly Black Widow was by his side, checking the pulse herself. She had probably thought that Wade was imaginating things. Wade wasn't even sure himself, but he was right – the bullet hadn't killed Peter.

Wade quickly but carefully took off his mask and cupped the pale face of his boyfriend. “Pete, come on, wake up, baby boy.” He pleaded while carefully stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. “ _Comeoncomeoncomeoncomeon.._ ”

“Wade, we need to get him to a hospital. _Now_.”

The former mercenary nodded absentmindedly. “Yeah.. yes.. Peter? Everything is going to be okay, I promise. I promise, just hang in there for me.” He picked him up with utmost care, trying hard not to move his head too much or too fast. Wade looked back at Natasha, who had been shot in the left leg, but she was already gesturing him to get the hell out of here and that was exactly what he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware the poorly written smut

Wade opened the door to their apartment, carrying Peter's bag while excitedly informing his boyfriend how he had taken care of everything while the young hero had been away. Luckily the head shot he had received hadn't damaged anything vital and besides a slight amnesia everything seemed to be perfectly fine. It was probably because of his advanced healing that now, only about two weeks later Peter was already able to leave the hospital again.

“You hungry, baby boy? I can make Tacos or Pancakes, whatever you want – your wish is my command!” Wade beamed at the younger man, still grateful that at least for once the good old “Parker-luck” hadn't struck them. Peter smiled at him fondly as he approached Wade to put his arms around his lower back to kiss the corner of his mouth. “ _Yes, I am hungry._ ” He whispered, his hot breath brushing Wade's cheek. The scarred man grinned, putting his hands on the other's ass to grope it, gaining him a longing moan.

“Wade..” Peter sighed.

“Missed you too, baby boy” Wade picked up his favorite Spider and carried him to the bedroom, while Peter covered his neck with kisses, each one needier then the one before, his hands clutching to the fabric of his shirt. Of course Wade had hoped for hot reunion sex, but this was already going much better then he would have had ever dared to imagine.

So he put Peter on the bed going to take the lube out of the nightstand, but Peter grabbed his shoulders and tossed him onto the bed with his spider-strength. Wade looked at him a little dumbfounded as Peter crawled onto him, slightly ripping at his clothes. Wade played the dominant part in bed most of the time, but hell Peter was _hot_ , the look in his eyes as if he was on a prowl was melting Wade already.

They undressed each other in between heated kisses, both trying to make as much skin to skin contact as possible and before Wade even knew what hit him, Peter was already inside him. Wade moaned, the pain making him see stars, while Peter started to move his hips right away. Not being prepped in any kind of way left Wade whining both from pain and pleasure, not able to decide which sensation was stronger, but Peter's loud, unrestrained moans made up for everything. The young hero slowed down the pace and bend down grabbing Wade's erection and licking off the already leaking precum from his head, the sensation making Wade shiver. Their eyes met and with a grin on his face Peter licked Wade's skin right next to his hipbone, before he took Wade's full length into his mouth, sucking at it as if his life depended on it.

Moaning, Wade buried his hands in Peter's messy brown hair, pushing his head closer almost crying out when he reached the back of Pete's throat. Wade came into Peter's mouth, who eagerly swallowed everything Wade gave him. When he was finished he leaned over him again giving him a breathtaking kiss. Peter pushed himself a little farther into Wade and soon he reached his climax as well.

Peter let himself down next to Wade, burying his face in Wade's side who was still dizzy and amazed.

 

“No. Nein, Īe, no-fucking-way, baby boy!“ Wade was standing in front of the window, desperately trying to convince Peter not to go on patrol tonight. “You just left hospital today, you need to rest!” He pleaded.

“Wade, I _did_ rest for the last two weeks – I'm fine.”

“Just let _me_ handle this alone tonight and-”

“I could take a gun with me.”

“ _What?_ ” Wade was baffled.

“I could take a gun with me. As some kind of “safety measurement”. I've been thinking about this for a while now..”

Wade couldn't really believe what Spidey was saying. Ever since he had witnessed his uncle getting shot Peter was quite uneasy around guns. Hell, sometimes he was even having nightmares about it and now he wanted to carry one around himself? “You.. you sure about this, Spidey?”

Peter nodded.

“Well that is.. that is actually a great idea.” Wade had to admit. “Okay, uhm..” He took one of his guns out of it's holster and handed it to his boyfriend. “It's a smaller caliber, but perfect for self-defense.”

“Thanks.” Peter smiled a little strapping a gun belt around his thigh and Wade couldn't help but imagine Peter to smell like gun powder.

 

After that they left their apartment to scout the city for any type of crime. It was quite calm, but they soon found some shady looking guys who just were about to brake into an apartment complex. They jumped from the rooftop they were standing on and followed them inside to confront them. They met four of them in the hallway and Peter just like that had two of them webbed to the wall already, the other ones pulled out their guns, taking cover cursing.

“Don't put on a fight, or we'll have to hurt you.” Spidey chirped. The thieves seemed unsure. After all they knew who was standing in front of them, but then another one sneaked up from behind, trying to shoot at Peter. The young hero was already expecting the assault and tumbled backwards to avoid the bullet, shooting the attacker mid-flight. Wade whistled, clearly impressed by his boyfriends skill. “Whoa, right between the eyes, ten points Spidey and here I thought you would need training.”

He could see the grin behind the Spider's mask. Then they approached the last two burglars, who were frozen in shock. Instead of webbing them up Peter grabbed one at his collar, lifting him up with ease and punching him in the face without any warning.

“You and your friends should look out for a more healthy hobby if you want to survive our next encounter.” He whispered ominously, before he let the man down, webbing him up.

 

The rest of the night was uneventful, but Wade was a little worried about Peter's comment earlier and so he confronted him about him.

“You've been a little harsh to those burglars.” He said carefully.

“Hm? Yeah.. you know I am fed up with all those guys committing crimes over and over again, just because they don't fear any consequences. You know all those villains, if I had killed them at some point they wouldn't be a pain in the ass every now and then. That would have saved me a lot of trouble.” He grumbled, while clenching his fists obviously enraged.

It wasn't really like Peter to say such a thing, but that didn't mean that Wade didn't _understand_ why he would say stuff like that and to be honest, he thought that Peter was _right_. All those super villains he had fought just kept on breaking out of jail, stronger then ever – killing them sure wasn't all too heroic, but at least it was a permanent way to take care of them. In addition to that Peter almost had been killed. Such a near-death-experience could easily trigger thoughts like that, so there was nothing to worry about from Wade's point of view.


	3. Chapter 3

“Where is Peter?” Steve asked going full Captain-America on him.

“Jarvis scan all social media sides and news pages; if anyone is writing about Spidey you let us know immediately.” Tony ordered.

Wade fidgeted in his seat looking at the Avengers plus Nick Fury who were staring him down. He knew that it wasn't his best idea to follow their 'invitation', but if he wanted to shield Peter from them he had to. “He.. was busy..” Wade managed to utter.

“Busy.” Fury repeated, with a voice cold as ice. “Busy with what? Killing petty criminals like he has been doing the whole week?” This was going down the drain faster then Wade had expected. He bit his lip, unsure what he should answer.

“He had to. It was self-defense.” Yeah, that was good. Smooth, Wilson, smooth.

“Self-defense?” Fury raised an eyebrow.

“Of course – the Vulture is a dangerous villain.” Fury admitted sarcastically. “So he shot him. And the Lizard; sure Peter had been able to handle him before, but this time instead of webbing him up so we could work on a cure he filled his lungs with his web fluid, leaving him to suffocate.” Nick Fury rubbed his forehead while Steve dished out all the papers that had reported about Spider-Man the past few days. All of them, not only the Daily Bugle were going crazy about the superhero that seemed to have turned into a killing-machine. The newest headline being “New York fears the fangs of the spider!”. “And – oh yes!” Fury continued. “That guy that had thrown his waste on the ground, sure. He definitely needed to beat the everlasting shit out of him!” Fury was yelling by now.

“Wade.” The scarred man swallowed hard. “All we want to know is 'why'. You see this isn't like him, not at all. He's been in the business since years and now he suddenly starts killing? If this has anything to do with the symbiot, with some of Loki's little magic tricks or _whatever_ – we are going to help him.” Wade relaxed a little. “But if not, if he chose by himself to go down this path we will have to _neutralize_ him.”

“ _No!_ ” Wade jumped from his seat, his legs trembling at the mere thought of Peter getting killed by his own teammates.

“Wade.” Cap said calmly, while putting his hand on his shoulder, indicating him to sit down again. Wade looked at the other superheros, hoping to find something that would reassure him – something that would tell him that they still believed in Peter, but their gazes were harsh and it occurred to Wade that maybe they were _afraid_ of Peter themselves. Taking a deep breath Wade sat down again, nodding at Cap who took away his hand again.

“I.. I don't think it has anything to do with the symbiot..” Wade admitted, hating himself for betraying Peter right after. “He just went through a lot..” He tried to explain.

“We know, Wilson. And if he had wanted to take a break we would have let him.” Fury leaned over the desk, looking Wade in the eyes. “But he decided to go on a killing spree instead.”

“See, Wade. We are not being insensitive or anything – we are _concerned_.” Tony added. “Peter is one of us and none of us wants to hurt him, but if he continues like that we will have to and you as-”

“Excuse me Sir, but various sources started reporting about Spider-Man just now.” Jarvis interrupted and Wade was oh, so thankful, because what Tony was going to ask from him would've been to much.

“It seems as if the Green Goblin had confronted Spider-Man on the Brooklyn Bridge.”

“Are they fighting?” Fury asked almost sounding worried.

“Yes Sir.”

Wade jumped on his feet once more, already turning to leave.

“I can handle this!” He said, but Steve stopped him in his tracks.

“Wade. Let me go as well. You couldn't talk sense into him – maybe I will be able to.”

“We will be watching from the distance – if Peter isn't willing to cooperate we will have to interfere.” Tony added.

Wade nodded nervously, then he followed Steve into the elevator, hoping that Peter wouldn't do anything stupid this time.

 

As they came closer and closer it was more and more obvious that Peter had lost it once again. Wade and Steve get off their motorbikes and started running down the bridge, where abandoned cars blocked the road until they finally reached the two archenemies. Wade was so focused on Peter, that he didn't noticed it when Cap suddenly stopped, muttering something.

“Spidey, come on! Stop it!” He gripped the young man's shoulder and tried to pull him away from the Green Goblin who was laying on the ground beneath his boyfriend. And..

“Holy shit, _Peter_.” Wade gasped as he saw what his lovely little spider had done to the villain. Apparently Peter has used his ability to stick to every surface on the Goblin's skin, ripping it and the layers of flash beneath it off the man. Peter had basically ripped off his face and opened up the thorax, exposing the Goblin's heart and lungs. Even as a former mercenary Wade was so shocked that he couldn't help but stumble away from his boyfriend. Peter himself was panting heavily, still crouched above the half-dead villain, looking at Wade through the lenses of his mask, that was dappled with blood all over. They just kept staring at each other, Wade wondering what had turned his cute, doe-eyed, nerdy Peter into.. into _this_. He already felt tears welling up in his eyes as Steve stepped closer to Peter, grabbing his arm and pulling him up. The super soldier looked paler then usual and his voice trembled as he started to speak.

“Peter, we need to-”

Just like that Peter's fist met the Avenger's face and Wade was sure that he heard the sickening sound of bones breaking. As the man fell down he was actually scared, that Peter might have killed him and it started to finally dawn on him that Peter wasn't just 'going through a hard time'. He heard tony shouting at him from afar. The golden Avenger probably wanted him to capture Peter, but he just stood there, eyes wide staring at Peter who was about to run away.

“Peter, wait! What- what happened to you? Is it Venom? Or is it Doc Ock again – hell we've been through that the last time..” Peter turned to look at him.

“No, Wade. This is _me_. This is who I've _always been_. This is me, not holding back anymore – and know what? It is so _good_.”

“Peter, _no_ – this is _not_ you! You don't kill people! You don't beat down your friends! You-” Wade cried out helplessly.

“I thought _you_ of all people would understand, Wade.” And his voice was so full of hatred that it hurt Wade hearing the words.

He wanted to grip Peter, to pull him into a hug, but the wicked spider was faster and was gone in seconds. Wade fell to his knees sobbing, while the other Avengers reached him and the knocked out Captain.

“I.. I am going to help you..” He choked, when Fury helped him on his feet.


	4. Chapter 4

“So.. what's the plan now?” Tony asked tiredly. They were back at Avengers Tower after they had chased Peter for hours – without success. Steve wasn't with them though. Apparently Spidey had fractured the Cap's skull, broke his nose and left him with a severe concussion. It didn't look all to pretty to be honest, but the soldier would heal up eventually. Quite frankly it could have been a lot worse or rather a lot more fatal and Wade was sure, if Peter had killed the Cap the other Avenger would have.. well avenged him.

“Uhm.. maybe we could shoot him again!” Wade suggested suddenly only earning him confused looks.

“Wade..?”

“No, no! I mean.. that's what they do in movies, right? Someone gets a hard blast to the head, goes crazy and after another one everything goes back to normal! It's perfect!” He explained, but no one seemed all too convinced.

“Wade do you really want to risk Peter's life because of some action-movie-cliché?” Natasha asked him softly and Wade had to admit that no, he didn't want to do that, but he just had no idea how to fix Peter otherwise.

“But if we assume that Peter's change of heart was due to his brain being damaged..” Tony exclaimed. “We could simply ask Xavier to look into his mind. Maybe he would be able to heal what was damaged.”

They all thought about it for a few moments, before they started to nod silently.

“So we shall capture the Spider-Man and bring him back to the tower for further treatment?” Thor asked.

“Exactly. Down in the med bay we can set up some sort of quarantine room and fixate him to a bed so he won't wreak havoc.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Clint agreed.

“But what if it doesn't work?” Wade asked nervously. “What if Xavier can't help him?”

“Then we will figure out something else.” Tony said reassuringly.

“And how are we going to catch him?”

“Indeed, the spider's sense makes it hard to take hold of him.”

“Well, that is going to be Wade's job.” Tony admitted.

“My job?” Wade was baffled. “Because my face will regrow when he hits me?”

“No, Wade, because you are so random and unpredictable that you might be able to work around his spidey-sense.”

“Oh, well.. I.. guess I can try..”

“And Wade?”

“Huh?”

“Don't try to shoot him.”

 

And so here he was. Fighting his boyfriend in an hand to hand combat at the Hudson's shore.

“I don't wanna hurt you, boy~

I don't wanna make you cry~” He sang to somehow distract himself from the fact that Peter was throwing punches at him with all his strength, aiming at his head, trying to snap his neck. Wade on the other side was doing the same, because if he would ever be able to actually hit Spidey, that punch had to at least startle the hero.

“Just shut up already, would you?”

Wade almost fell to his knees, when Peter's punch hit him in the gut. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and caught up some blood, but instead of running away again Peter decided to continue attacking him.

Just in time Wade managed to grab the younger man's hands to stop him from doing anything. The hero growled deeply and tried to get free, but Wade did everything to hold onto him, even if that meant to st trough the pain of muscles ripping apart and bones breaking as Peter tried to tear his hands away. The wrestled like that for a few moments, until Peter jumped up, trying to kick Wade, but the former mercenary lost his balance and so they fell down, right into the icy water of the Hudson River.

Wade's body jerked involuntary at the all-embracing cold, but he focused on clinging to Peter with all his might. The spider desperately tried to free itself from his grasp, but to no avail.

And so they sank further, struggling with each other. Wade knew that Peter was able to hold his breath longer then a normal human, but he just counted on his healing factor to be able to regrow his brain cells faster as they could die because of lack of oxygen.

When Wade started to see white dots sprinkle his vision, he finally felt the body of his boyfriend going limp. He held him close and immediately started to swim up to the surface, where he gasped for air greedily. The flow had carried them down the river quite a bit, but he could already see the Avengers looking for them and soon Iron Man was next to him, taking Peter's body away to bring him to the Tower as fast as possible.

 

Wade was nervously walking up and down the hallway in front of Peter's room. As they had planned they had brought the unconscious Peter to the Tower, tied him to a bed with the strongest restrains they had and called Xavier to take care of him. All as planned, but Xavier was in there since more then _three hours_ and Wade was rendered to a worrying mess by the uncertainty.

“He is still in there?”

Wade jumped as he heard Fury's voice coming from behind him. He turned around, eying the man anxiously.

“Yeah..”

“Listen, Wilson. I am pretty certain that Xavier will be able to fix Peter, but I had to arrange a few things and now I want you to listen carefully: If Peter ever finds out what he had done, he will probably go insane, have a mental breakdown and we want to avoid that. He must never find out what happened.“

“How do you think this is going to work? All he has to do is to look into the papers. Hell people are probably going to run away from him. How are we supposed to shield him from that?” Wade asked hysterically.

“Wade, _listen_.”

The scarred man bit his lip and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

“That is why officially Loki had brainwashed him, forcing him to become a villain. Understood?”

Wade nodded. It still would hit him hard, but it was something. He looked up as the door to Peter's room opened, Xavier rolling out.

“Uh.. so? How is he doing Professor? Back to normal again?” Wade asked tensing up. He didn't knew how he could handle any bad news right now, but the bald man just smiled calmly.

“Yes, Wade. Everything is going to be all right – Peter just had lost a.. a part of himself, all I did was help him find it again.” Wade released a breath, he hadn't noticed he'd been holding, then Xavier turned to Fury. “I also erased all his memories after entering that Hydra Base.”

But Wade wasn't even listening anymore, he just went straight to Peter, who was lying in a bed, still sleepy from Xavier messing with his mind.

“Rise and shine, baby boy! How are you feeling?” He exclaimed as happy as he could manage, because _damn_ he was still nervous, because what if ..

“Ugh.. hey Wade.. Damn my head hurts like a bitch..” His boyfriend mumbled, rubbing his head and Wade couldn't help but smile, because Peter wasn't insulting or aggressive and so he sat down on the bed, next to Peter and kissed his forehead.

“Wade?”

The scarred man froze.

“Y-yeah..?”

“Why are you crying?” Peter asked carefully and he looked at Wade so concerned and loving that it made him cry and smile like a madman at the same time.

“I was just worried, Pete.” He laughed, suddenly feeling all giddy and relieved.

“Uh.. have I been out long? It sure feels like it..”

“Yeah, but now you are back, that's all that matters.”

And he kissed him again and again and in the end they ended up cuddling and whispering words of affection to each other until they fell asleep all snugly and safe.


End file.
